Today's wagering game machine may include a computerized system controlling a video display and/or reels to present wagering games such as slots, video card games (poker, blackjack etc.), video keno, video bingo, video pachinko and other games available in the gaming industry. Such machines may form part of a wagering game network of machines and servers. Various peripherals can be coupled to individual wagering game machines to increase the variety of interaction available to players.